


Telling Him

by Sg1sjshipper



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sg1sjshipper/pseuds/Sg1sjshipper
Summary: Once the door closed Daniel turned to Sam. “Have you talked to him yet?”
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29
Collections: Stargate Winter Fic Exchange 2020-21





	Telling Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XWingKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/gifts).



Telling Him  
This is my first winter fic exchange 2020-2021 for XWingKC. My goal is to give XWingKC at least one more by the deadline. All mistakes are mine.

Teal’c was setting up the chess board as Jack walked back into the living room of the cabin. “Who are you getting ready to beat?”

“Daniel.”

Daniel looked in from the kitchen where he was helping Sam with the dishes. “Not a chance.”

“I have beaten you ninety-three percent of the times we have played, so I believe there is a substantial chance I will win again.”

Sam looked away from Daniel as she grinned. 

“There’s no way you’ve beaten me ninety-three percent of the time.” Daniel looked at Jack. “There’s no way. I’m really good at chess.”

Jack put his hands up in the air. “But apparently you aren’t better than Teal’c.” Jack grinned. “Good luck Daniel, but I think I’ll sit out on the deck and avoid the blood bath that’s about to begin. Carter, there’s a second chair if you don’t want to watch Daniel squirm.”

Sam was giggling by this point. “I’ll see you out there as soon as I finish these dishes.”

Jack waved as he went out on the back deck. Once the door closed Daniel turned to Sam. “Have you talked to him yet?”

She grimaced. “No.”

“There’s no time like the present.” 

Sam glanced out the window and watched Jack lower himself into the deck chair and look out over the lake. “I hate to ruin his vacation.”

“Sam.”

She sighed. “Fine.” She finished the last of the dishes and grabbed a couple beers from the refrigerator. Daniel was sweating over his next move as she stepped out of the cabin. She held out one of the beers before sitting in the chair beside his.

“Now see, this is one of the many reasons I like you so much, you read the situation and know just what to do.” He took the offered beer and smiled. 

Sam settled back in the large chair and gazed out over the lake. The sky turned a dark pink with light purple clouds as the sun went below the edge of the trees. “It is so beautiful out here. I can see why you love coming up here.”

He grinned. “Hopefully now that you appreciate it you’ll come back.”

“I hope so too.” They sat in companionable silence until the sky darkened. “The stars are amazing tonight. I’m surprised you don’t have a telescope out here.”

He put his hands on the arms of the chair and began to push up. “I have a small one inside. I can go get it.”

Sam reached over and put her hand on his arm. “No, there’s no need. I like just sitting out here like this.”

Jack relaxed back into the chair. “That’s probably for the best. By now Daniel is probably spiraling into defeat and I’d hate to walk in on that.”

“That would be ugly.” She rubbed her index and middle finger across the grain of the wooden chair arm. “Speaking of Daniel, did you know he wants to go to Atlantis?”

Jack slowly rolled his head and looked at her. “Over my dead body.”

Sam gave him a nervous grin. “That’s exactly what he said you’d say.”

“Good to know he’s so perceptive.”

“He is an Ancients expert. He’s the best trained person you could send.” 

“We need him here. I can’t exactly send you and Teal’c out with one of those other linguists. I’ll never admit it to his face, but those other guys just don’t stack up to him.”

“I agree he’s the best but what if Teal’c and I didn’t need him.”

Sam played with her beer as he looked over at her. “Why wouldn’t you need him?”

“Haven’t you wondered why Teal’c is still here?”

Jack shrugged, “Why wouldn’t he still be here?”

Sam gave him a classic girl head tilt and sighed. “When he joined us, his goal was to free his people and his family. We’ve done that.”

“There’s still plenty of work left to do.”

“He should be with his son and the free Jaffa.”

Jack gave a small sigh as he looked up at the stars. “He’s always been able to leave at any time.”

“I know but I don’t think he feels like he can leave us, not as long as we might need him.”

“What exactly are you suggesting?”

“Now that things have calmed down out there it might be time for SG-1 to go on hiatus.”

“Hiatus? Daniel wants to go to Atlantis and Teal’c would join the free Jaffa, but where would that leave you?”

“There’s a position open at 51.”

Jack’s chest tightened. “A position?”

“Head of off world science research.”

“It would be a demotion; I mean you’re second in command of the SGC.”

“I’m third in command.”

Jack waived his hand. “We both know Reynolds would come to you for help.”

Sam grinned and shook her head. “He’s a good man.”

“I agree. He’s great at following orders but he has trouble thinking outside the box.”

Sam shrugged. She couldn’t argue with him on that point. “I would be second in command at 51, so it wouldn’t be a demotion. I would lose my combat pay, but I can live without it. I would also be closer to Cassie.”

“But further from us.”

“True.” Sam reached over and laid her hand on the back of his hand. “But I wouldn’t be in your chain of command.”

They sat like that for a couple minutes and just as Sam was about to move her hand, he turned his hand over and laced his fingers with hers. “You wouldn’t would you.”

“Nope.”

“Daniel still can’t go to Atlantis.”

Sam grinned. “You know he will bug you until you cave.”

“He can try.”

His thumb rubbed the back of her hand. “You’re sure?”

She watched the tension lines around his eyes relax a bit. “Yes, I’ve thought a lot about this, and I know it’s what I want. It’s time for me to refocus my life. My transfer request is in your email, so you can review it when you get back to work.”

He let go of her hand and pushed himself up. He took his beer bottle and moved towards the cabin. Panic gripped her, so she scrambled up to follow him. Daniel jumped as Jack threw open the sliding glass door.

“Daniel, I want to use your computer.”

“You told me I couldn’t bring a…” Jack glared at him. Daniel put his hands up in the air. “Fine.”

Daniel went to the back room and brought back his computer. He logged on and handed it to Jack. Jack signed into his SGC account and found the transfer request Sam had sent just as they were leaving, after Jack had shut down his computer. He glanced over it, knowing she had done it correctly, but wanting to be sure all the right boxes had been checked.

“It’s done. Your transfer has been approved.”

Sam was standing in the middle of the room just watching him. “Thank you, sir.”

She couldn’t read the look he was giving her. “You’re welcome, Carter.”

Daniel smiled as Jack closed the laptop and stood up. “Does that mean I can go to Atlantis?”

“Not a chance Daniel.”

Jack stepped past Sam and went down the hall, closing the door to his room after he entered it.

Daniel looked up at Sam. “Sam?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know Daniel.”

Jack was sitting on the deck drinking coffee and Teal’c was eating a bowl of cereal in the kitchen when Sam got up the next morning. 

“Good morning, Teal’c.”

“Good morning to you as well Colonel Carter.”

“How is he this morning?”

Teal’c looked out the window at Jack. “Introspective.”

Sam sighed. “Has he talked to you about leaving?”

Teal’c inclined his head. “Indeed. He agrees that it is time I go help the free Jaffa and spend some time with my son and his family.”

Sam put her hand on his shoulder. “Good, they need you, but I’ll miss you.”

“I will miss you as well.” Teal’c looked up at her. “I hope this means your future has new possibilities.”

Sam grinned. “So do I.”

Sam filled her coffee cup and went out on the deck, taking the chair beside Jack. “You were up early this morning.”

He took a sip of his coffee before answering. “I want to enjoy as much of our last day here as possible.”

Sam grinned. “That sounds good. What’s the plan?”

Jack took in a deep breath, “I guess we’ll have to start with waking Daniel up.”

Sam reached out and put her hand on Jack’s arm. “Let’s give him a little longer. I’d like to finish my coffee and enjoy this view for a while.”

“Now that sounds like a plan.”

They finished their coffee in silence, enjoying the sounds of the birds. Once the sun was fully over the trees and their coffee mugs were empty, they came in and made a breakfast that smelled so good even Daniel woke up to eat. 

Jack decided it was too warm to fish so he led them on a hike, which Daniel thought felt too much like being at work. They stopped for a snack on the crest of a small mountain, giving them a magnificent view. Jack told them stories about camping with his grandfather as they made their way back to the cabin. They had an early dinner, so they could spend the cool evening fishing. They cleaned the cabin and packed before going to bed, so they could leave early the next morning. None of them discussed work, even on the long ride back home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sam was trying to decide whether to pack or read a book when she heard a noise outside her front door. It was a little before one in the morning, so she got her handgun out of her pocketbook before pulling the door open.

“General?” He straightened up as she let the gun hang down at her side.

“Oh, ahhh, hey. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“It’s ok, I was up.”

Jack held up a small bag. “I’m sorry I missed your going away party. I was just going to leave your gift on the porch but then I knocked over this plant.” He nudged the offensive pot with his shoe.

“Did SG-8 make it back ok?”

“Yeah, they suffered some bumps and bruises but otherwise they’re fine. I just couldn’t leave the SGC until they were back.”

“Of course you couldn’t, that’s part of being the man.” She opened the door further. “You’re welcome to come in for a bit.”

He shook his head. “It’s late, I shouldn’t be intruding.”

“Did you eat dinner?”

Jack winced. “I didn’t really get a chance.”

Sam stepped back. “I have left over double meat pizza from Ali’s. You know I’ll never eat it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it.” She looked over her shoulder at her mess of a house. “I’m too wound up to go to sleep anyway.”

Jack stepped inside. “In that case I’d be happy to take a slice of that pizza off your hands.”

Sam locked the door behind him and followed him inside. She put two slices on a plate and microwaved them while getting a couple beers out of the refrigerator. Jack sat at the bar where Sam placed his pizza and beer. She came around and sat on the bar stool beside him, turning to face him. He closed his eyes as he took his first bite.

She grinned at him. “We ordered it in your honor.” Sam reached out and picked up the second slice still lying on his plate. She leaned over and bit off the tip end of the slice. 

He raised an eyebrow as she laid the slice down and chewed. “Well?”

“It needs some vegetables.”

“That would ruin the meaty goodness.”

“Maybe just some mushrooms then.”

“As I said, vegetables would ruin it.”

“Mushrooms are a fungus and fungi are closer related to animals than plants.”

Jack cut his eyes at her. “Seriously?”

Sam nodded. “Yep.”

“But they grow in the ground.”

“Yes, but they don’t do photosynthesis, they’re saprotrophs.”

His brow crinkled. “Plants contain sap.”

“But fungi don’t.” Jack finished his first slice and half his beer. “Saprotrophs are actually decomposers. They secrete their digestive enzymes and absorb the digested food.”

Jack grimaced. “Not exactly something I want on my pizza.”

Sam giggled and took another sip of her beer. “You like mushrooms.”

“I might have to reconsider that.” He finished the second slice of pizza and his beer. 

She put her hand on his thigh and she pushed herself up. “Would you like another beer?”

He considered it for a minute, but it was late, and he felt like he was intruding on her time. “I better not since I need to drive home.”

“Do you really?” His eyes focused on her face. “I could get you another beer and we could sit on the sofa and talk or…” Sam swallowed.

“Or?”

Sam put her other hand on his shoulder as she leaned down and tilted her head. Her lips met his as she closed her eyes. He returned her kiss, deepening it briefly before pulling his head back.

Their eyes locked. Her heart was racing. He put his right hand on her waist and his left reached up and cupped the side of her face. “I can’t.” He swallowed as a knot settled in her stomach. “I can’t do casual…not with you.”

Sam grinned. “I wasn’t suggesting anything casual.”

Jack sat up straight and put a little pressure on the side of her face, pulling her towards him. “In that case.” She leaned into his kiss, keeping her hand on his thigh and wrapping her other arm around his neck. As she ran her fingers through his hair, she straddled his leg. She was resting part of her weight on his leg when they broke for air.

She smiled in relief and joy. “I think I could also be convinced to leave the dishes here until morning.”

“Morning it is.” Jack helped her get her balance as she slid off his knee and stood. She turned off the kitchen and living room lights as she led him down the hall. He pulled on her hand as they headed down the hall and she stopped walking. He saw the concern on her face when she turned towards him. He pulled her against him.

“I just need to be sure you’re sure because once I walk through that door…”

She grinned at him. “I have no doubts Jack.” Her grin widened as she put her arms around his neck. “It’s going to take time getting used to saying that out loud.”

“As opposed to?”

Sam looked away. “In my head.” Jack’s eyes narrowed but she didn’t see his inquisitive look. “You’ve been Jack in my head for a while.”

He put two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up, so he could see her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her again. His other hand sneaked in under the edge of her tank top. The feel of her skin lit him on fire. Her hips tilted in towards him and the contact made him tingle.

They moved down the hallway as they kissed and fell on the bed as they began stripping. His hands roamed across her body as he kissed along her neck and collarbone. She writhed beneath him, moaning her pleasure.

She woke the next morning when she felt her bed shake. A smile crossed her lips as she remembered who was sharing her bed. She rolled over and stretched her hand out until it touched his side.

“Good morning beautiful.” The bed shifted as he propped himself up on his elbow.

“Good morning, Jack.” He bent his head down and lightly kissed her lips, making her smile larger. She opened her eyes and reached up, feeling the stubble on his cheek. “I’m glad you’re still here.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


End file.
